Vampires At Twilight
by Phantom-NorthStar
Summary: AU. Follow Zexion as his life stumbles into chaos. From being normal, being stalked, being kidnapped, to becoming a vampire. Poor Zexion. But he has Demyx, a fellow vamp to help him along. Zemyx. This is my first fic ever posted.
1. First Bite

**AN: This was done completely at random, since I felt like there should be more vampire stories. Of course, I have no idea what the plot is, but that won't stop me. It'll develop as the story goes along, and besides, I don't tend to follow plot lines if I know them before hand. It's just no fun that way. Anyways, this is my first fic that I've actually posted. And it's AU. And I might add in an OC or two, just for the fun of it. But I do plan on the following pairings: Akuroku, Zemyx, XemSai, and maybe a few others when I think about it later…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Though I do own this particular story and any OCs I add to it.****

* * *

Chapter 1: First Bite**

**(Zexion's POV)**

Yawning, I finished putting the last few books away. True, I loved working at the library, but with all the hours I put in, along with school, I rarely got a full night of sleep. And I'm not really sure it's been worth it.

For the past week, there's been a man, I'd guess around twenty-three years old, showing up every day when I work and he leaves when I do. He has long, black hair with silver streaks that's always in a ponytail. He has scars all over and wears an eye patch over his right eye, and his remaining eye was a sharp golden color. He even showed up at my high school sometimes. I think he was stalking me. He never spoke to me, just watched from afar. It was beyond creepy.

Now, here I was, alone in the library, with that stalker probably waiting for me outside. Sighing, I walked out to the front counter. To my surprise, somebody was there, but it wasn't the strange stalker guy.

This guy had long silver hair, tan skin, and wore a strange black cloak. Cautiously, I addressed him, "Excuse me, sir, but the library's closed now. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man turned to look at me and my breath caught as we made eye contact.

His eyes were a fierce orange, like the colors at twilight.

"So you're the one the hunter's been tracking. I can see why." the man murmured, most likely to himself, but I could hear it. His voice left me stunned. But he said something about a tracker. Does he mean the guy that's been stalking me? The man took a step towards me, still talking to himself with a somewhat far away look in his eyes, as if he weren't really here. "You're aura is so interesting. It looks like it's there, but at the same time, not there."

"W-What? Excuse me, sir, but you have to leave." I stuttered, inching towards the door, my hand slipping into my book bag, to get my cell phone. My words seemed to have snapped the man out of his dreamlike state. His eyes bore into mine.

"_You will not move._" he said in a layered voice. I couldn't move my body anymore. No matter how much I tried, it was like I had been paralyzed by this strange man's words. "_Come here._" the man continued to order. My body started to walk towards the exotic man. Eventually, I stopped in front of him. He smiled down at me, his canines unnaturally long. "_You will not scream or thrash around._" he continued. He pulled off the black leather gloves he was wearing, placing them on the desk behind him. His fingers pulled at the long black shirt I was wearing, moving the collar enough to expose my neck. My breathing was becoming shallow with panic, as the man probed my pale skin with his fingers, stopping by the spot where my pulse pounded strongest. Grinning once more, the man bent down, his face at my neck….

…And he bit down hard. I gasped, feeling the skin break and the pain that came seconds later. But no matter how much it hurt, I couldn't push him away. I squirmed and he wrapped one arm around my waist, the other resting between my shoulder blades. He then locked his lips around the wound and drew hard from it, making me release a strangled gasp, tears forming in the corners of my eyes before they rolled back into my skull, my body sagging as I passed out.

**(Third Person)**

The man pulled away from the unconscious teen, his eyes cat-like as they flickered to the disappearing shadow outside the library doors. He chuckled, shifting the teen to carry him bridal style.

"Go report to your little society, **hunter**, but you're too late. I thank you for revealing this little treat." the man chuckled, before a black mist seemed to envelope him and the teen in his arms. As it dissolved, there was nobody left in the empty library.

* * *

**AN: So how was that? Is it too short? Meh, that doesn't matter anyways cause they'll be more chapters. Should I include Sora and the other good characters? I have no idea. Maybe I will. Maybe I could do it as a sequel. Who knows...**

**Go ahead and review if ya want. I'm not gonna stop writing if you don't.**


	2. I will not panic Screw it!

**AN: Okay, I finished the second chapter. Yay! Took me a bit since, as I've said before, I have no idea what the plot is. And the computer had to have files cleaned off so I couldn't use it. Not only that, but Word likes giving me problems. Sometimes it opens, and sometimes it doesn't. That and my brother's been hangign around and I haven't been in the best of moods cause of him...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Obviously. Trust me, you'd know if I did.**

**Chapter 2: I will not panic….Screw that**

**(Zexion's POV)**

My head hurt.

That was the first thing I noticed as I began to wake up. So, since I was in pain, I groaned. What did I do before I went to bed last night? I was at the library, hoping that stalker guy was gone, getting ready to close up when….

There was that strange guy, who started talking to himself, and then….

….Then he bit me….

**HOLY CRAP! HE BIT ME!!**

Jolting up, I let out a strangled yelp as pain shot through my neck, following the course of my spine. I fell back onto black satin sheets. Oh no, where am I? What happened after I blacked out? Looking around with slightly panicked eyes, all I could tell was that the room was decorated in all black. Black carpet, black curtains, black walls, a black couch, a black loveseat, a black stone coffee table, a black desk, a black side table near the bed I was on, and a black dresser. The sheets and pillows of the bed I was on were black as well. It was after I started to study the sheets that I relized I was only in my boxers.

I tired to sit up once more, pain searing in my neck when the doors to my room, also black, burst open and a guy around my age, sixteenish, ran to the bedside. He had blond hair, styled as a mohawk crossed with a mullet, and incredibly blue eyes. His skin was somewhat tanned from being out in the sun. He softly pushed me back down, worry in his eyes. "You shouldn't move around right now. You just woke up." the blond told me.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" I asked, my voice somewhat hoarse. The pain was starting to intensify and it was getting harder and harder not to panic. The blond made a shushing noise in an attempt to calm me down. Needless to say, it didn't work. "Chill, dude! My name's Demyx. Now what's yours?" the blond introduced himself, sitting on the side of the bed, probably to keep me from trying to get up anymore.

"M-My name is Zexion." I stuttered out, kind of calming down, yet my breathing started to become shallow as the pain grew worse. What was going on? "You're gonna be in pain for a while. I guess Xemnas-san really drained you. But don't worry; the pain will be gone soon enough. To answer your second question, you're at Xemnas-san's mansion, where four others, not including you or Xemnas-san live." he continued, brushing a few bangs away from the left side of my face. I opened my mouth to ask more questions, even though Demyx had yet to answer my third question when an eerily familiar voice called from the doorway to my room.

"Demyx, I believe that is enough for now. Go fetch Roxas for me."

I glanced at the door to see that strange guy. Actually I should start calling him my kidnapper or my attacker. I think I prefer the stalker from the library instead of this guy. Demyx nodded to him and left the room, closing the doors behind him. The strange man crossed over the room to stand at the side of my bed, a calm smile on his face. "Who are you?!" I whimpered. What can I say, I was in a lot of pain and the guy who I suspected put me in this condition was standing right next to me. **Smiling**. Somebody tell me that isn't creepy and I'll argue with them. Sadly, it was just me and this strange guy, alone, in a closed room.

"My name is Xemnas. I am the master of this house. Your new home." He said calmly, just watching me. A cold sweat broke out on my skin, shivers coming a few seconds later. Everything began to hurt and my vision became blurry. I think I passed out then, but I'm not sure.

I woke up later, I have no idea when, to find Xemnas gone and a new blond sitting in a chair by my bed, wringing out a washcloth. A bucket of ice water was on the bedside table. The new blond had short spiky hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin, like Demyx. He looked to be around fifteen.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice scratchy. The blond's attention jerked over to my face, before he placed the washcloth on my forehead. I noticed that the pain was a bit dulled, almost no existent now. "Your name is Zexion, correct? I'm Roxas. How are you feeling?" he said in a quiet voice. I took a slow breath before replying. "Better than before, but I've still had better days." I answered. Roxas flashed me a grin and I saw his canines were abnormally long, like Xemnas. What did that mean? "Roxas, what happened?" I asked him. Hopefully he would give me an answer. Roxas looked me straight in the eyes.

"Xemnas-san turned you." he said, completely serious. I blinked, trying to understand. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Feel your teeth with your tongue. Be careful about it too. We don't need you pricking yourself." he said, faintly smiling. I did as he said, for lack of anything else. As my tongue moved over my teeth, I felt something sharp. It was my canines. I could feel the panicking sensation coming back but I fought to keep still with deep breaths. "When…when you say…turned…what do you mean exactly?" I questioned almost breathlessly.

"I mean, you were turned into a vampire. You're the newest fledgling in our clan." Roxas elaborated. Strangely, darkness began to play at the edge of my vision. "Go back to sleep, you'll feel much better when you wake up." I heard Roxas say before I once again, passed out.

Let's try this instead if opening my eyes first thing. I kept my eyes closed, listening for anything out of the ordinary. I could still feel the satin beneath me so everything from before obviously wasn't a dream. Meaning that I, Zexion Hojo, high school student/ part-time librarian was being stalked by some guy. Only to run into another guy named Xemnas who happens to be a vampire that kidnaps me for reasons still unknown. Then, gets turned into a vampire who is now summing up the last few memories currently floating around my conscious. So perhaps I should open my eyes now.

So I did.

The room was the same, except I was once more alone in it. Roxas, Demyx, and Xemnas were nowhere to be seen. The bowl of ice water and washcloth from earlier were also gone. I managed to sit up this time, with no difficulties what so ever. All the pain was gone. The sheets slid off of me and I turned to set my feet on the ground. The carpet was actually quite soft and a bit warm. Looking at the coffee table as I walked around the room, I saw a note placed on it, along with a pile of clothes.

But they weren't my clothes. Instead of my school uniform, there was a dark red dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. I picked up the note, sparing a quick glance at the clothes on the table.

The note read:

_Dear Zexion, _

_I sincerely hope you don't mind the new clothes. Your old ones were a mess after I first brought you here. I'd very much like it if you would change into these, and then come meet me. Roxas should be waiting for you in the hall outside your room. Do not fear, nothing here will harm you._

_Sincerely, _

_Xemnas Knightly_

Xemnas Knightly, huh? Nothing here will harm you? What is that supposed to mean? With a sigh, I placed the note back on the table and put on the clothes. They were all in my size. That's just creepy. Well, Xemnas said that Roxas would be waiting for me. No point in just standing here, thinking to myself. I should go meet the owner of the mansion and try to see if I can learn why **I**, of all people, was kidnapped. By a vampire. Okay, I'm still wrapping my mind around that. And the fact that I am now a vampire as well. Hey, you would probably be the same if you were in my position.

I stepped out of my room and into the hallway. The floors were wooden, with deep red and gold rugs every few feet. There were the occasional pictures or mirrors and desks along the walls. Roxas was standing across the hall from my room, watching the doors. "Are you ready?" he asked. With a gulp, I nodded. We walked down the hall and took a left through an archway. The archway led to a room that was painted a dark navy blue with beige trim. There were two black couches and a loveseat along with an oak coffee table. Directly across from the archway were two huge white doors. Roxas led the way to them.

There was no dramatic entrance. Roxas and I just went in and there was a nice cherry wood table with six chairs around it. Roxas went and sat next to a tall lanky red head. I saw Xemnas sitting next to a man with powder blue hair, who was sitting next to the red head. On the other side of Xemnas was Demyx, and then an empty seat. On the table was tea and red wine, though as I think about it, probably isn't red wine.

"Ah, Zexion. Have a seat. I'd like you to meet the rest of our clan." Xemnas smiled at me. I sat down at the last available seat between Demyx and Roxas. The others simply kept themselves occupied as Xemnas spoke to me. "Since you already know Demyx and Roxas, we'll start with Axel."

The red head, grinned when he heard, was I assume, was his name. A closer look revealed that he had two triangles tattooed underneath his eyes, which were bright green. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he grinned, pointing to himself. Nodding, the blue haired man sitting next to him spoke. "My name is Saix." He had an 'X' shaped scar in the middle of his face and golden eyes. Xemnas smiled again. "Now, Zexion, you're the newest fledgling in our clan. I am the leader of our clan. Demyx comes next in order, as he was the first human I ever turned. Then came Saix, Roxas, and then Axel." He explained.

"But why was I turned? I don't understand…" I asked, my hands clasped in my lap.

Xemnas blinked, looking at me, before he grinned a small smile. "You know, I'm not quite sure. I just saw something in you. That and the hunters were tailing after you. But we'll figure that out later."

Axel leaned forward then, one of the most devious smiles on his face.

"So now then, Zexy, what do you know about vampires?"

My eye twitched. This spelled out that this probably was going to be the beginning of a stressful new life.

* * *

**AN: I have the feeling that Zexion might be annoyed. Dude! Now I know what might happen in the next chapter. Then again, maybe it won't. I dont't have this all planned out. I should, but I don't see how that'll help.**

**Okay, so I'm lazy. Meh. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

**ButterflyxSoup-Thanks! I feel so happy that you read my fic instead of doing your report.**

**Roxas-Has-A-Stick-You gave me the longest review! And lots of ideas for the story! Hugs for you!**

**giggled-My first review ever! Yay! Thankies!!**

* * *


	3. My new, undead, life

**AN: Okay, third chapter. I notice I tend to start these chapters on Mondays. I get writer's block when my brother's around, so this is a good time to type. He has boy scouts on Mondays so I'm home alone. Yay me! Flitting means when a vampire runs really fast that humans can't see them. Don't know if that's an actual term used by that's what I say. The nice thing about fiction is you just have to be plausible, you don't have to be right. And poor poor Zexion! I swear this wasn't planned when I wrote it! I hope the little bugger gets okay…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Am I gonna have to put this up in every chapter?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: My new, undead, life

**(Demyx's POV)**

The new guy, Zexion, was pretty open-minded about the whole 'vampire' thing. He acted like he did as a human. Which was **way** more mature than a regular sixteen year old. He got along with Roxas and Saix really well. I had a hard time getting along with Saix, me being to hyper and him being annoyed, so this was amazing from my point of view.

He was a quiet, secluded person who liked books. No, I didn't stalk him! I just… observed his actions and behavior a lot. He was cute… But there were times, where his eyes take on a slightly haunted look. Like he's terrified of something. Something from his past life. I can't help but feel helpless when he has those looks. Like all I can do is hold him and hope.

But I get off track. It's been about two weeks since Zexion was turned. He'd been able to keep going to school, but we managed to convince him to transfer schools, so that his family wouldn't wonder where he was. But from what Axel has been able to gather, (he's going to school with Zexion and Roxas since they claim to be bored) Zexion's only living relative is his father. From what I can tell, he and his dad don't get along. I think that's why he's so scared. His dad's done something to him, when he was human. He didn't have any real possessions to get from his house, except his laptop and an opal necklace. I think it belonged to his mother. I'm in college, so when I go off campus for lunch, I go and hang out with Zexion, Axel, and Roxas. Xemnas-san and Saix both have jobs. Yes, we can still eat human food. But at some point, the thirst is going to override that ability, making human food undesirable. Translation: Human food only puts the thirst off for a bit. Soon the thirst becomes too strong and we can't stomach human food until we have blood.

So, anyways, I was walking down the hall, to Zexion's room. Like I said earlier, it'd been two weeks. With Zexion being a fledgling, he'd be hungry about now. Axel and I were supposed to take him hunting. Stopping outside Zexion's door, I knocked. I knew he's been in his room all day. Silence was my answer. Usually, he answered the door regardless of what he was doing. Axel then came strolling down the hall. "What's up, Demyx?" he asked. "Zexion hasn't answered the door." I told him. He shot me a confused look. I twisted the knob on his door, and the door opened with no restraints. Axel and I both stepped into the room.

It looked like a hurricane had gone through. Papers and books were strewn across the floor, as was clothing and his school supplies. There were gashes all over his bed and walls. The window was busted, like somebody had broken in. Blood was on the bed and by the window. Whoever broke in didn't take Zexion without a fight. "Zexion!" I called out. There was a small sound from the other side of the bed. Axel was there, in a flash. "Demyx, he's over here. Go get Xemnas." My heart was beating hard. The panic in Axel's voice scared me. As I left the room, I caught a glimpse of Zexion.

He had gashes all over his body. Blood soaked his clothes and his hair was messier than normal. His nails had turned to claws, and one could see a bruise forming on the side of his face. His injuries didn't scare me. They could easily be healed. It was his mind I was worried about. For a sixteen year old, Zexion always acted older and despised being called or treated as a kid. And here he was, on the floor, curled up by his bed in a fetal position, his eyes wide with blood red tears falling down his cheeks. He looked like a terrified little kid. Turning, I left the room, flitting to Xemnas's office.

_**

* * *

**_

-Time skip of one week after finding Zexion-

**(Xemnas's POV)**

Sighing, I stepped out of Zexion's new room, silently closing the door behind me. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas looked up from their seats along the hallway.

"How is he?" Roxas asked. With another sigh, I told him. "His mental condition hasn't changed. He won't eat or move. He just stares at anybody who goes into the room. I don't know what attacked him, but it traumatized him badly. His body's beginning to react from the lack of blood but he's refusing to do anything about it. He might…."

"He might what?" Demyx asked, fear in his eyes. "He might go berserk or die. He's still a fledgling and we have no idea how long he can go like this." I answered. We all sat in a heavy silence for a few minutes, though it felt like hours. Finally, Demyx stood up.

"Can I see him?" he asked. I nodded. The blond went into the room, closing the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

(Demyx's POV)

Slipping into the room, I immediately spotted Zexion, curled up in the corner. Apparently he had been staring out the window, but when I came into the room, his eyes jumped to me. I could see, even from this distance that they were started to show his bloodlust. The outer rim of the one blue eye I could see was a dark red. "Zexion…" I whispered. He just continued to stare at me. Carefully, I crossed the room over to him, crouching down so I was at his level. "Zexy…" I murmured. He blinked. Reaching out to touch his cheek, I pretty sure he leaned into the touch. "Zexy, you have to snap out of it. You're safe. Nothing can hurt you. Please, come back Zexion." I told him. I couldn't look him in the eyes, seeing as tears started to blur my own.

**

* * *

**

(Zexion's POV)

_'Come back…'_

_'Please…'_

_'…Zexion…'_

No more. My eyes… They slid shut of their own accord. That voice… It was so comforting. It was familiar as well. But I didn't want to think about that right now. Everything began to relax. I think I'm falling forward, but…

Such a pleasant sound.

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

**

* * *

**

(Demyx's POV)

I felt something fall onto me. Blinking, I moved my head back up and saw that Zexion had fallen on me. His head was resting right above my heart and his eyes were closed for once. I shifted enough so I was sitting cross-legged on the floor and he curled up in my lap. For once, the aura he gave off was relaxed, not alert or scared. "Zexion…" I whispered.

* * *

**AN: Poor Zexion!! What attacked him? And don't ask me cause I don't know either, despite me being the one writing all this.**

**little-happy-dance-of-doom-Yeah this is my first fanfiction. And I wasn't thinking about Twilight when I wrote this. I just wanted to write a story with vampires.**

**Roxas-Has-A-Stick-Yeah, Xigbar is the kewlest vampire hunter! But I don't know when I'm gonna make him appear again. Your ideas are so helpful!**

**WisdomSora11-Thanks! You kept saying yay so I know I'm doing a good job!**


	4. Spilling of Blood

**AN: Fourth chapter! I was grounded for the week, so I couldn't write or anything!! My parents and my brother claim the computer's refusing to work for them. But it works perfectly fine for me. Just goes to show inanimate objects do have feelings. This incident proved the computer likes me better than anyone else.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously…I've put this up three times already. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Now I dare you to try and sue me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Spilling of Blood

**(Zexion's POV)**

This was nice. This dark space. Just me, floating here. No pain, no sound, no nothing. I'd love to stay here. In this safe place, where nothing can hurt me. Not my dad, not the bullies at school, not those stalker hunter people, not **them**.

Something was probing the edge of my mind. Like when you're sleeping but you start to wake up because of something near by that's making noise or moving around too much. I began to feel the pain. Like there was a fire burning in my stomach and my throat and my mouth. The pain almost made me want to cry, it was so bad. I felt like I was lying on something soft. I can't really figure out what though. Everything's kinda hazy. I don't want to wake up completely. I liked the dark place. But the noise won't stop.

Wait, it's not noise. It's voices. They sound familiar. But, who do they belong to? I can't remember. Why can't I remember? The last thing I can remember… the last… is…

**NO!!**

**NO NO NO NO NO!!**

Don't think about it. Don't think about it at all. He'll probably come back if you do.

Concentrate on the voices. The voices… Is it just me or are they closer?

"Zexion?! Are you all right?"

"Zexion, you need to wake up now."

Wait a minute. I know who they are now. That's Xemnas and… Demyx. Why is Xemnas here? Why do I have to wake up? The pain I felt from earlier intensified. I made a gagging noise as I curled up, clutching my stomach. My eyes opened halfway, only to notice everything in sight was blurry. Pain shot through me again, making me whimper.

"Crap! He's eating himself from the inside out. What do we do?" Demyx asked, panic lacing his words. Is that what's happening to me?

"Demyx. Calm down. You can help him, but only if you're willing to do so. Nobody's forcing you. I'd do it myself, but I'm not going to free him from being a fledgling so early without him knowing how to defend himself properly." Xemnas told Demyx. At least, I think so. Everything was becoming hazy.

**(Demyx's POV)**

"What do I have to do?" I asked. I was going to help Zexion, even if it killed me. Moments earlier, when he whimpered, I could feel his pain. And I don't want him to ever feel like that.

Xemnas stared at me for a few minutes, before he finally spoke. "You'd have to slit your wrist. For Zexion to drink. He's in no condition to move around and we can't bring a human to him right now. Especially if he might kill them."

I looked at Zexion, hearing Xemnas's words. "Of course you'll have a closer bond after that, and you'll be in charge of his eating habits, but if we don't do anything, there's a good chance he's going to die." I looked back at Xemnas, nodding. "I don't care. I'll do whatever I have to, to help Zexy."

Xemnas nodded once more. "I'll leave you to it then." The older vampire left the room then, closing the door a little noisily behind him. Then again, I wouldn't blame him. Zexion is still his fledgling, so he could feel everything he went through. I should know. I was a fledgling once too. But now I'm a full fledged vampire as is Saix, Roxas, and Axel. Back to Zexion, though. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I smoothed back his hair from his face. "Zexy…" I cooed. His pain clouded eyes looked up at me, and I could see tears forming in the corners. "Zexy… It's me, Demyx. I'm gonna help. The pain's gonna go away soon, okay?" I murmured to him.

Pulling my sleeve of my shirt back a bit, I easily cut my wrist with one of my claws. Situating myself behind Zexion, with his back up against my chest, I held my bleeding wrist up to his mouth. After that, everything was completely natural. As soon as Zexion tasted my blood, he latched onto my wrist, drinking steadily. Closing my eyes, I started to rock back and forth, humming a rhyme from when I was a child.

**(Zexion's POV)**

The voices had begun to slur together. The pain just got worse and worse. Now only one voice murmured at me. Something shifted me from my side, to an upright position, before pressing something lightly on my lips. A metallic taste filled my mouth and I knew I wanted more. Latching on, I continued to drink the liquid given, until the pain dulled and I could see straight again. Somebody was humming. I pulled my mouth away from the wrist I had been drinking from. Turning slightly, I saw Demyx sitting behind me, humming and rocking slightly. "Demyx…" I whispered. The tune and the movement were putting me to sleep. Slowly, ever so slowly, I fell asleep against Demyx with his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't help it. He was warm and comfy.

**(Demyx's POV)**

Zexion had stop drinking a while ago. But I didn't stop rocking back and forth or humming. He was still getting over whatever happened in his room last week. I could feel his breathing even out as he fell asleep again. If I heard correctly, I'm pretty sure he sighed before he fell asleep.

Carefully, I laid him back down on the bed, bringing the sheets up to cover him. Surprisingly, he was pretty clean when he finished drinking, which is a rare trait for fledglings. But there was still some blood on his lips. Zexion shifted a bit, until he was lying on his back with one arm across his stomach. I couldn't help but think how cute he looked. With a smile, I pecked him on the lip, licking up the last drops of my own blood. Taking a step back, I whispered, "Good night, Zexy. Sweet dreams."

I left the room to find Xemnas waiting in one of the sitting rooms nearby. He looked up as I entered the room, taking a seat next to him. "Thank you, Demyx." he said, looking me in the eyes. I smiled, glad I could do something. "There's no need for thanks. I would have done it even if you didn't want me to. He really calmed down." I told him. Xemnas glanced at my arm. "May I?" he inquired. With a smile, I gave him my arm, which he took gingerly. He gently pulled the sleeve back to reveal the bleeding cut I have made for Zexion. He brought my wrist near his mouth where he licked the cut until it stopped bleeding, courtesy of the healing powers vampires possess. As the cut began to heal, leaving no scar, he kissed the mending skin.

After taking my arm back, we sat there in silence for a few minutes. During which Saix, Roxas, and Axel entered the room, taking seats. Roxas and Axel cuddled on the couch while Saix sat on a foot rest near Xemnas's chair. Xemnas leaned back into his chair, folding his hands in front of him with a deep sigh. We were all quiet, sensing important news was to be told.

"I believe I discovered **who** attacked Zexion." Xemnas started. We all watched him by now. "Zexion was being tailed by a highly experience hunter. From what I can gather, when he was human, Zexion may have had some untapped power that would have been useful in the fight against vampires. But since I turned him, that power may have changed enough to cause damage to the hunter's side. So I think… I think **He** may be after Zexion."

Everybody's eyes widened.

Saix started. "Why would **He** be showing himself now? Why would **He** risk such an open attack here if we could track him down?"

"I wouldn't let any of you fight against **Him**, since you might be hurt. I can't fight **Him** right now because of Zexion's status as a fledgling. And there's no way Zexion can fight **Him** being as he's not strong enough. **His** fledglings can't turn against **Him** being as **he** hasn't made them full fledged vampires." Xemnas explained. "….I think we may have to ask for an alliance with the hunters. In order to bring him down. He's caused too much damage."

We all stayed silent. Looking at our clan leader, I stared straight into his eyes. "When do we contact them?" I asked.

* * *

**AN: Who is this 'He' everybody keeps talking about? For once, I actually know!! And Xigbar should show up in the next chapter! Yay for all you Xigbar lovers!! And we'll meet more characters next chapter!! And if you can't figure it out from the next chapter, I really don't like the 'He' villian. And since this is fanfiction, I can bash him all I want. So I'll feel a bit better. And my brother's banned from the computer!! Hallelujah! Or however you spell it... Answering reviews now...**

**Roxas-Has-A-Stick-Who's to say part of the damage in the room wasn't from a mental breakdown? You might find out what happened in Zexion's room in the next chapter. Hint hint hint...**

**nightshroud14-Glad you love it. As you can see, the fourth chapter's out now. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Meetings, Threats, and Plans

**AN: Fifth chapter. I just got a cell phone!! Then again, I spend most of my time just messing with it. I'm not one of those people that calls-people-just-cause-they-can. I'm one of those only-use-the-phone-if-situation-is-dire people. Hard to believe I'm a teenager, huh? Anyways, on with the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm putting this up. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, would I write fan fiction about it?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Meetings, Threats, and Plans

**(Saix's POV)**

I sat at one of the tables outside a nice restaurant. I was wearing my black cloak with silver detailing on it to make it easier to spot me. I was one of the only people actually outside. And it was a nice day. The sun was out, a cool breeze would pass through the air every so often, and there were scarcely any clouds in the sky. So here I sat, drinking tea and waiting for the hunters to show up. An arranged meeting, if you will.

Finally, after waiting for about an hour, a shadow fell across the table. Glancing up, I saw it was a man wearing black leather gloves, a black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. He had a cross chocker around his neck, and black hair with silver streaks drawn back into a ponytail. His skin had a few scars here and there and was slightly tanned from being out in the sun so much. He wore an eye patch over his right eye. His uncovered eye was a striking gold. "To what do I owe the displeasure of this meeting, _Saix_?" the man hissed, sitting down across from me.

"Nice to see you as well, Xigbar." I smirked. Said man growled from his spot on the other side of the table. With a quiet sigh, the smirk left my face as I set my cup back down. "You are aware that Zexion is now part of our clan, correct?" I asked him. Xigbar grimaced before nodding sharply. "Well, he was attacked by somebody about a week ago. We're monitoring his condition, but we believe we already know who the attacker was. But none of us can do anything about him on our own." I continued. Xigbar sat back, regarding me. "So you want the hunters to help, don't you?" he stated, obviously hitting the mark. It was my turn to nod this time. "Why should we help bloodsuckers like you?" he asked, his eye narrowing.

"You know very well that **our** clan hunts animals instead of humans." I said, pursing my lips. Xigbar nodded with a grimace. "What does that have to do with anything? You're still like—" I cut him off.

"The attacker was **Him**."

"You mean-" Xigbar stuttered.

I nodded. "Yes. It was **Ansem**."

**

* * *

**

(Zexion's Dream POV)

_It was just an ordinary day. I had gotten through school, with Roxas and Axel keeping the bullies away, and had already finished my homework. So I was merely lying on my bed, reading a random book on the spiritual heart._

_Something knocked against my window, drawing my attention. As I sat up, I heard the sound of glass shattering. Jumping slightly at the loud noise, I moved to get off my bed, but the figure standing beside me caught my attention. He must have flittered, a technique I still can't quite do. The new man looked surprisingly similar to Xemnas, though there were a few small differences. His skin and eyes were a bit lighter than Xemnas's, and most of his hair was slicked back. He wore a white jacket that flared out at the waist and ended at his knees, a black shirt with matching pants, purple and red boots, and black gloves. I went to speak, but he covered my mouth with one of his hands and shoved me back against the bed. I couldn't move at all._

_"So you're my brother's new fledgling… I don't see why he would turn something as worthless as you. You haven't even gone on your first hunt yet. Such a pitiful creature…" the man murmured in a cold and calculating voice. It was almost like my dad's, when he'd bring me down to the lab. My heart started to beat a little faster from fear._

_"Complete waste of time. I think I'll just save my brother the time, and kill you now." he smirked. No! I don't want to die! With a burst of adrenaline, I managed to kick the stranger in the chest, knocking him away from me. I sat up with a gasp, before jumping off my bed as a black sword pierced the spot I had previously been at. The stranger cackled before pulling his sword out and swinging it at me a few more times. I barely managed to dodge the blows, getting cuts from the blade and bruises from whatever objects I ran into during my hasty evasion. The man then growled out something, before shoving his palm in my direction, a blast of some kind of energy coming at me. It was blood red and black and was probably going to kill me, with all that malicious intent behind it._

_I screamed, throwing my arms up in front of my face. The attack never hit. After a few moments, I looked to see the stranger gaping at me before he flitted away. Wisps of black and silver curled through the air in front of me before disappearing._

_My father's words came back to me._

_"Success. The experiment yielded positive results. You won't be like others. You'll be my angel…"_

_Pain erupted from my back like a delayed response from the powers I just used. He's still hurting me though he's nowhere near… The pain spread, disconnecting me from reality. Before I knew it, I was tearing up what was left of my room, before finally collapsing by the bed, curling up, and catching up with my tears. I think I had been crying the whole time, but I don't really know._

_He's still hurting me, though he's nowhere near…._

**

* * *

**

(Axel's POV)

Well, to be honest, I am really bored. I mean really **really** bored. Xemnas is guarding the mansion, Saix is meeting with the hunters, Zexion's out cold, Demyx is watching over Zexion, and Roxas…

…Where is Roxas?

OH MY GOD!! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!! I LOST ROXAS!!

So, of course, I started to panic, running in circles.

"Um, Axel?"

Still panicking.

"Axel?"

Still still panicking.

"AXEL!!"

"What?" I asked, stopping and turning around. My all time favorite blond was standing there, with his arms crossed and his lips pursed. "Roxas!!" I exclaimed, hugging him immediately.

Yes, I have separation issues…

"Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas asked me, hugging me back. I'm so much taller than he is yet he's older than me. "Well, I figured out I was bored, then started listing where everyone was, but then relized I didn't know where you were, so I… um…"

"Started panicking."

"Ur…well…yeah." I eventually gave in. Roxas smiled. "Come on. Let's go out. Xemnas said we could go visit Larxene." The blond dragged me off.

**

* * *

**

(Zexion's POV)

Everything was calm when I woke up. I didn't hurt anymore either. I sat up, seeing that I had been covered in the bed sheets. Didn't I fall asleep against Demyx? Looking around, I saw Demyx napping in a chair drawn up to the side of my bed. He looked so… calm, when he was asleep. He's usually full of energy and bouncing around everywhere. I wonder how long I've been sleeping…

Demyx finally stirred. After blinking his eyes for a few minutes, he finally looked in my direction, jumping from his chair. "Zexion! You're awake!" he shouted. Confused, I nodded, with one eyebrow raised. He was over at my bedside faster that you could blink. I don't think he flitted either. Dang, he's fast… "How long have I been asleep?" I asked. Demyx calmed down a bit, I think, after I asked that question. "Zexy, you've been out of it for over a week."

A week… I've been like a vegetable for a week… Silence settled on the room for what felt like hours. "Zexion… Can you tell me what happened?" Demyx asked, his voice slightly timid as if he was expecting me to suddenly start screaming. I have to admit, I really wanted to, but one must be mature in these moments. Swallowing thickly, I began, "I was attacked. By some man who kept saying he was Xemnas's brother…" I couldn't help but start shaking as I recalled the memories from my dream. Demyx was on the bed, hugging me as soon as I started trembling. "It's okay, Zexy. He won't be able to touch you ever again."

**

* * *

**

(Xemnas's POV)

So it really was him… Ansem, why must you continue to cause such disaster? I stood outside of Zexion's door, hearing the entire conversation between him and Demyx. With a sigh, I started to walk back to my study. Why, brother, why? Sitting down in my favorite chair, I waited before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in." I called out.

In came Saix. A smile spread across my face as I saw who else came.

"Please, have a seat, dear Xigbar. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**AN: I couldn't help it, I had to write something for Axel and Roxas. I haven't really done much with them... We finally know who 'He' is! I relised I didn't introduce many new characters. Meh. Guess what Larxene does for a living... I'm gonna have so much fun writing her... Okay, review time!**

**Roxas-Has-A-Stick- I'm homeschooled, so I don't have a Graphics course. Kinda sucks for you... Yes suspense... Mwhahahaha! Larxene should be in the next chapter. What oh what shall she do?**

**nightshroud14-Chapters out. I think it's the longest one I've written so far. Who would have guessed? And you now know who 'He' is. I still have yet to introduce Ansem's vampire clan.**


	6. Surprise! Black wings!

**AN: Okay, yeah it took me a while to write this chapter. I'm trying to make the characters as in character as possible. If I didn't, could you guys tell me? I'm trying to do my best here. And major hint! Look in Chapter 2! See Zexion's Last Name!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Surprise! Black wings!**

**(Zexion's POV)**

The day had gone by faster than I thought. I spent it in my new room, seeing as I destroyed my old one. Demyx kept me company of course. But he was the only person I saw since I woke up. I had asked Demyx earlier where everybody was. He told me that Axel and Roxas left to go visit a friend, who I might get to meet, and Xemnas and Saix were meeting with someone in his study. So we, meaning Demyx, spent our time talking about what had gone on while I was comatose.

I had no idea I worried everybody that bad. They hardly knew me. Yet they all were affected by my accident. It confuses me. _He_ never cared. Unless it made me unavailable for testing. And that only happened if things got really bad. He only started doing so after mom passed away. Probably because he wanted me to last longer than she did. And he wonders why I hate going home. Wait. Whoops! Demyx is looking at me, waiting for me to say something. Did I really space out that long?

"I'm sorry. What did you say, Demyx?" I asked the hyper blond. He blinked at me before frowning. Actually, it was more like pouting. How cute. Wait what? Did I just think that? Since when do I think Demyx pouting is cute?

"Zexy, you haven't been paying attention at all. Is everything okay?" he asked. I nodded, a small smile on my face. Demyx stared at me for a while, before he looked slightly worried. "Hey, Zexy?" "Hm?" I hummed, watching him. What was worrying him so much? It wasn't me was it? Did my spacing out make him think I was going to go comatose again? Did he think I was acting differently? Was I acting differently? I was reminiscing a lot. But that doesn't throw me off. "Um, what… what happened after the attack? I mean, did you ruin your room? Why?" he started to bite his lip. Was that what was bugging him? It wasn't that bad of a thing to ask. Then again, answering the question was a bit hard. Should I tell them about my past? About all the things that happened to me as a child? Could I really do that? Did I trust him?

Yes, I did trust him.

I adverted my eyes a bit. "Um, Demyx, could you… um, make sure the door's locked? I-It easier to show you…" I murmured. Would he reject me? Like _she_ had, all those years ago? Please! Let him accept me! Demyx stood up and walked over to the door, locking it, before returning to his seat. I stood up and turned so my back was facing him. I may not have complete control, but I know how to hide _it_. "Before I do this, Demyx… Please don't freak out…" I whispered over my shoulder before turning back around. I pulled off my oversized black sweater, feeling the familiar sensation between my shoulder blades.

* * *

**(Demyx's POV)**

I heard Zexion whisper not to freak out before he pulled of his sweater. Why would I freak out? I am a vampire. What could make me… freak… out….

Zexion has wings.

Black feathered wings.

Coming out of his back.

I blinked, watching as he flapped the new appendages a bit. How could he have wings? He was human, before he was turned? Right? Should I talk to Xemnas about this?

"Demyx?" Zexion called my name, drawing my attention back to him. Since when was he so skinny? He had furled his wings tightly onto his back. Turning to face me completely, he fidgeted a bit. I smiled to reassure him. Zexion began to explain. "My father was a scientist. My mother was one of his first human experiments. She died when I was little. I became another one of his experiments. He had tried to make my mom become an artificial angel. He failed. But he succeeded with me. I-I've been hiding my wings for years." he stuttered. He wrapped his arms around himself, refusing to meet my gaze. I stood up and took two steps towards him. Zexion flinched, like he was expecting me to start screaming and attack him. I stepped closer.

* * *

**(Zexion's POV)**

I waited for the screaming and hitting. I didn't look up and Demyx got closer. Something wrapped around me. It was Demyx. He was hugging me.

**Hugging ****Me.**

"Demyx? What?" I whispered. He just held me closer. "Zexy, you don't have to hide anything anymore. We're all here for you. We can't hate you, or hurt you. We'll support you, no matter what." he told me, placing his chin on my head. I stood there in a shocked silence as he started to rock us back and forth. The motion felt familiar. Like this had happened before. I can remember my mom doing it when I was little. Before all the experiments happened. But this was different. Nobody ever hugged me before. I couldn't stand having somebody hugging me. So why did I let Demyx hug me?

Demyx pulled away and bent down enough to look me in the eyes. I snapped out of my daze as he began to speak. "We should tell Xemnas-san about this. Is that alright?" he asked. Swallowing hard, I nodded. It was hard telling Demyx. How would Xemnas take it? He wouldn't kill me, would he? Demyx had stepped in front of me completely and took my sweater out of my hands. He helped me put it back on, making sure my wings could still move. After all, the sweater fell around my shoulders, so my shoulder blades were completely bare. A little shifting and my wings were free from the clothing and able to move easily. Demyx smiled at me once more, ruffling my hair a bit. I grimaced, trying to straighten my hair a bit.

**CRASH!**

The both of us jumped, startled by the loud noise. The hyper blond straightened up and laughed. "Larxene must be here."

I gave him a confused look. "Who?" I asked. Demyx grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the door of my room. "Come on, I'll introduce you two." he grinned. Carefully, the older vampire opened my door and stepped out into the hall, me right behind him. Another crash sounded, further down the hallway. Soon, laughter followed. One sounded like Roxas, another like Axel, and the last was a woman. I didn't really know any girls. We walked down the hall for a bit until we came into the living room. A few chairs were knocked over. Over near one of the doorways, or arch whichever you prefer, stood Axel, who was cowering behind Roxas. A blond girl stood in front of them, one hand on her hip, the other holding three kunai. I raised an eyebrow as Demyx burst into laughter, falling to the floor. The girl, along with Axel and Roxas, turned to look at him. I think he was laughing so hard that tears were going down his face. Meanwhile, I was officially confused.

The blond girl looked at me. She had blue green eyes that looked more green than blue. Her hair was slicked back with two pieces that broke apart like antenna. She grinned sadistically. "Well, lookie here!! Fresh meat!" she cackled. Demyx had calmed down by then. "Lar, back off. No traumatizing him like you did with the others." He said, climbing to his feet. The blond placed a hand over her heart in mock hurt. "Demy, you wound me with your accusations. So, who's the newbie?" Demyx dusted off his clothes a bit, before turning to me. "Zexion, this is Larxene, our weapon expert. She's known to be sadistic, and she's human, but is known to beat the crap out of Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, and on occasion, me. Larxene, this is Zexion, the new fledgling." Larxene stared hard at me. "You're an antisocial bookworm aren't you?" she asked, pointing her finger at me. I raised an eyebrow, completely confused. Her behavior was… erratic to say the least. Demyx then coughed, gaining Axel's and Roxas's attention. They still hadn't moved from where they were cowering.

"Hey, Roxas, do you know if Xemnas-san is done with his meeting?" The blond vampire asked his younger friend. Roxas, who still had his arms crossed in front of himself, blinked before nodding. "He should be finishing up by now. Just make sure you knock before you enter, kay?" Demyx smiled back, waved, and then proceeded to drag me out of the living room and through a few different hallways. I had to jog to keep up. We finally stopped outside of two black doors. It looked like they were darker than my room, but it must have been an illusion of the light. Demyx knocked three times and we waited for a few moments.

"Enter."

Demyx gave me a smile before he opened the door, still holding my hand. The doors shut quietly behind us. I could see Xemnas sitting in the chair behind his desk, Saix standing against the wall behind him, and someone was sitting in the chair in front of Xemnas's desk. The unknown person turned around and my eyes widened. It was the creepy stalker guy! I hadn't seen him since I was turned. I unconsciously stepped closer to Dem. The stalker guy scared me almost as much as that Xemnas look-alike that attacked me about a week ago. Xemnas cleared his throat. "Good evening Demyx, Zexion. Glad to see you're doing better." Demyx nodded at Xemnas and Saix, who nodded back. He then turned to the stalker guy. "It's been a while Xigbar." he said.

Xigbar, so that was his name, nodded back. "Demyx." he greeted, his voice a bit gravelly. Xemnas spoke up. "So what brings you both here?"

Demyx turned to me. I gulped. It was an understatement to say I was nervous. I was terrified. My wings twitched a bit. Xigbar narrowed his eyes at me. How was I supposed to explain this?

* * *

**(Saix's POV)**

Zexion fidgeted a bit. He smelled a bit different. Demyx squeezed his hand encouragingly. Xemnas seemed curious now. Zexion took a deep breath before spreading wings, he had wings, till we could see them. Since when do vampires have wings? How did Zexion have wings? I think Xigbar was surprised as well. Xemnas spoke up. "Zexion… how?" he asked.

Demyx stepped in since Zexion was trying to hide behind him. Probably didn't like all the attention. He explained about the fledgling's father. It became hard to keep up my blank mask. Especially since I could feel the anger coming from Xemnas. It was obvious he did not like Professor Hojo at all. How could a human do this to his own child, much less his wife? How much trauma had Zexion suffered at the hands of this madman? Xemnas turned to Xigbar. "Would you be as kind as to keep an eye on Professor Hojo?" he asked. Xigbar nodded, a scowl on his face. The hunter left the room, probably to call it in. Xemnas then motioned for Zexion to approach him. The fledgling approached him nervously, only to squeak once Xemnas hugged him. "Nobody deserves to go through what you have." he said.

* * *

**(Zexion's POV)**

Hearing Xemnas say those things, it was a shock. It was hard to believe that these people care so much. Is this what a real family was like? I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I wasn't turned. Things would have continued being bad. So I guess, everything's all right. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**(Demyx's POV)**

I sighed. It was nice to see Zexion smile. He was cute. Especially with the wings. I blinked, clearing my thoughts. Another crash sounded from the living room, along with Axel and Roxas screaming and more crashing. Xemnas smirked and Saix stepped away from the wall. "I suppose we should go stop Larxene from killing Roxas and Axel." he chuckled.

* * *

**AN: Okay, yes, I know it took me forever to get this chapter out. But I did it! Review time! And this is the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter.**

**nightshroud14-Thanks! It's good to know you like my writing!**

**Roxas-Has-A-Stick-For me, homeschooling is great, since I get along fine by myself. I'm not always a people person. Okay, I can work on Xigbar's character a bit. But right now he's bitter that he cause Zexion to be snatched up by Xemnas. I'm thinking about making him have had a relationship with Demyx. And I couldn't help it. I had to write Axel like that. It's how I see him. Roxas is older than he is so he tends to be more mature. But I'm going to have fun writing what those two do. They seem to be where my humor focuses while I get all emo with Zexion. But I should get past all the emoness.**

**strawberyla-I try to make my chapters long. They're at least three or four pages long on Word. And now you know what Larxene does. Besides terrorize Roxas, Demyx, and Axel. In a sense they're a loving, demented and slightly insane, family...**

**Nobodies Have Hearts-I updated. Took me forever to. I feel slightly ashamed. But I'm glad you like my story.**

**Yoru no Kuronue-Ha ha! I updated!**


	7. My classmates are vampires?

**AN: I tried to get a jump on this chapter. Though I have no idea if it worked… Ah, yes… I've noticed my little rants are getting shorter. Odd. And for all you people on summer vacation, I hate you. Since I'm in a correspondence course, being home schooled and all, I have to do school work all year long. So all you public school people suck.**

**Chapter 7: My classmates are vampires?**

**(Zexion's POV)**

Amazingly, I felt a lot better, having everyone know my secret. The clan was so accepting. They made me feel like I was fine the way I am, and not like the freak Hojo made me feel like. Then again, I had video cameras set up in my room back then to monitor ever move I made. Oh my God, my father was a pedophile. What would Axel say if he found out?

Okay, let's never ever think that again.

Moving on, I was walking with Roxas to school. Axel wouldn't wake up this morning, like usual, so we had gone on ahead without him, like usual, meaning he would be running at a break neck human speed, his clothes and hair messed up, and yelling at us to wait up. Thank the Lord the school had been let out for a week during my whole episode, because somebody had set off small explosives in the bathrooms and office and they had to close the school briefly for repairs. Honestly, I think it was Axel, being as fond of fires as he is, but I have no solid proof to back up my claims. Not that I would turn him in…

"ROXY! ZEXY!"

Speak of the devil. Roxas and I paused, turning to watch Axel catch up. He was wearing a tight black quarter sleeves shirt with a loose flaming red dress shirt over it, only buttoned partially and the sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. He had loose, baggy black jeans with loads of belts, chains, and zippers and a pair of black boots. His blazing hair was slightly askew, and anyone could see the papers and notebooks in his backpack were a mess. He carried his backpack on one shoulder, like most kids did. Finally catching up with us, Axel bent over panting. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" he asked, gasping for breath. I shrugged and Roxas laughed. "Axel, you have three alarm clocks. You should figure out how to use them by now." We continued to walk to school. I was silent the whole way while Axel and Roxas bantered back and forth. It was probably because of my silence that I had gained the nickname 'emo kid'. Of course, if somebody tried to pick on me, Axel and Roxas would immediately stop the bullying.

We managed to get to home room just as the bell rang. Our teacher came in, a cup of coffee in his hand. It was Mr. Luxord. Actually, we just called him Luxord. He said being called mister made him feel old. He had pale blond hair that was cut short and a mustache/ beard/goatee. His eyes were blue and his skin was slightly suntanned. Instead of the normal business like clothes most teachers wore, he wore an AC/DC t-shirt, ripped jeans, and sneakers. He said he liked to be comfortable. Of course the principle, Mr. DiZ lectured him about it all the time, but Luxord never changed his style. That's why so many kids liked him. Anyway, he lazily took attendance and then sat back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk, and shuffling a pack of cards around. He always had a pack of cards. It was one of his quirks. He was also very good at poker and other card games. Students had branched off into their own groups and were talking or going over homework. It was pretty much a class that we wasted time in until the bell rang for second period. Once it did, we all filed out of the room and went to our separate classes.

Everything was pretty much the same. It turns out I hadn't missed much. The only variation to the day was when I was heading to Physical Education, the dreaded gym class, and I bumped into Riku Crescent, one of the popular guys. Riku had silver hair that went past his shoulders, pale skin, and aquamarine eyes. He was always hanging out with Kairi Sunknight, and other popular kids. As I murmured out an apology, I could have sworn his eyes flashed red for a brief moment. After that we went our separate ways and then school was over. Roxas, Axel, and I started our walk back home.

"Axel, I can't believe you managed to make harmless, everyday, normal chemicals explode and make it so we all had to be evacuated out of the science labs. What the hell possessed you to do that?" Roxas was kind of shouting at the red head, who was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. I raised one eyebrow, made a suspicious face, and slowly inched away from the pyro and towards the blonde. Axel started laughing like a maniac. Roxas sighed, while I made sure I was out of reach from the red head. I had heard rumors of the science labs being contaminated right before I went to gym. Professor Vexen couldn't have been very happy about that. The man practically lived off of science experiments. Speaking of gym…

"Hey, do you guys know Riku Crescent?" I asked. I don't think Axel heard me, since by now, he was holding his hands up, with his head thrown back, and was still laughing. He looked like a mad man, especially with his spiked hair. Roxas on the other hand nodded. "Riku is one of Ansem's fledglings. Though it's not by choice. He hates his sire with all his being, but nothing can be done about it right now. You should avoid him since Ansem obviously dislikes you. Riku might be punished just for hanging around you." I frowned after hearing that. Poor guy. I can't begin to think what it must be like being stuck with a person like Ansem. I met him and I ended up in the shocked coma-like state I fell in during experiments.

Meanwhile, Axel had not stopped laughing. Roxas and I shared a look. "Think we should tell him?" the blonde asked, stealing a quick glance at the red head. I gave him a mischievous smirk. "And spoil the surprise? No, never." Axel was not going to be laughing when we got home and he found out what was waiting.

* * *

When we arrived back home, Roxas and I were recruited by Demyx to help time him while he did laps around the pool before we all had to go to our practice sessions with Saix and Xigbar. We were being taught how to fight, since it was almost inevitable that we were all going to have to fight against Ansem. So we're learning techniques from a seasoned vampire and vampire hunter. Apparently both Saix and Xigbar knew each other and fought many times in the past. I think that might be where Saix got the scar on his face from and where Xigbar lost his eye. Anyways, it was during our sparing session that we heard Axel screaming bloody murder.

Both Saix and Xigbar paused in the sword techniques they were showing, as we watched Axel come running through the courtyard and back into one of the many halls. He was in a gothic Lolita dress with bows done up in his hair. A blond blur, which we all determined to be Larxene from her insane laughter, came only a few minutes later. Xigbar and Saix looked confused and slightly shocked. Roxas and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Demyx was just in shock. We had not informed Axel that Larxene was still here, and was staying here until further notice.

She was a master of torture and we all knew not to piss her off.

Too bad Axel never listened to common sense.

* * *

**AN: I finally got the chapter finished, though not much happened except for Axel causing trouble and Zexion finding out about Riku being a vampire. Bet you're all wondering where Sora is, hm? I won't tell. At least not yet. Anyways, computer's fixed and I should be able to update again. I had started writing the chapter during the beginning of summer vacation and it's just now being finished. That is so messed up. The computer was down for the whole time. So, now I'll answer reviews.**

**Yoru no Kuronue-I did it again!**

**Nobodies Have Hearts-No fair, you can dance...mopes**

**6cloakedschemer-Are you still gonna poison my drinks? No I haven't read the cirque du freak series. I think I've heard about it though. Doesn't it involve vampires?**

**Rinix14-I hate Hojo too. He's always the cause of everything bad.**

**Sadist-Schemer-I don't think Xemnas is a bad person. Unless he's provoked. Oh, now I have ideas...**

**Roxas-Has-A-Stick-How do you like the idea of Saix and Xigbar having met before? And fighting. Now they have to work together. Oh the irony. And I wasn't completely thinking about that when I came up with the wings idea.**

**Emerald Moonrose-Whose to say Larxene won't kill someone? Now my mind keeps thinking of blood and gore scenes for upcoming chapters. Of course there are other hunters. If there are vampires at Zexion's school, who's to say there aren't hunters.**

**psycho-demyx is hearted-Sweet! I'm not the only person who has a psychotic inner self! And believe me, Hojo will suffer.**

**TwoTailedRayn-I will keep writing this until it kills me. And even then, I will rise again!**

**darkhavenprincess-There aren't a lot of fluff moments between Demyx and Zexion in this chapter. And why does everybody say a caring Xemnas is creepy?**

**Akarui Siren-Wings are awsome.**

**thegreatwhitewolf-Glad you approve!**

**TheFallenOnes-Totally...**

**What About Today-That is completely why I wrote this.**

**And for those who wrote about my computer problems:**

**Thank you very much, ZemyxFangirl, thegreatwhitewolf, Queen Baka, and youngnozomi.**


	8. Hunting Danger

**AN: I learned something new! It does not count as an update when you replace chapters. So in a sense, you're getting two new chapters, since you guys probably haven't read the seventh chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hunting Danger**

**(Zexion's POV)**

_The room was dark, but it was a comfortable dark. Like when you burrow into a pile of blankets. It's dark, warm, and comfy. The sheets were a dark blue, and everything was all slightly messy. I was semi-curled up in the sheets, my wings out. The bed dipped as someone else climbed on. Lips brushed against my cheek and arms wrapped around me, pulling me against a warm body. A voice whispered in my ear, calling my name. Opening my eyes, I was met with an adoring aquamarine gaze. Lips pressed against mine, making me close my eyes again as a blush spread over my face. The person kissing me smirked when he broke the contact, rolling onto his back with me on top of him. One of his hand slipped down to brush against my stomach, making me squirm and throw my head back to keep from moaning. Lips met the skin of my neck, tongue and fangs joining the play. It was getting warmer and warmer…_

I awoke with a gasp, my face turning scarlet with embarrassment. I can't believe I just had a dream like that!

AND IT WAS ABOUT DEMYX!!!

I don't like him like that! He's my friend! I can't like him like that! I-I mean, how could I like him like that? Those eyes of his so trusting, so friendly, so alluring… No! I didn't just think that! But he's so cute!! ARGHHH!!

Just then, guess who decided to come through my bedroom door, to wake me up? My stunning, blonde, vampire friend who I might just have feelings for. Wait, that wasn't what I meant. Don't look at me that way; I swear I don't have feelings for him. I-I mean…

"Good morning Zexy!" he chirped, jumping on the bed and glomping me. No, I did not know what glomping was until Demyx and Larxene sat me down and explained it to me. Those two can work together as perfectly as twins. It's terrifying. I believe I was traumatized. Axel and Roxas won't stop laughing about it.

"Zexy?" Demyx asked, waving his hand in front of my face. Oh crap, did I space out again? I've been doing that a lot lately. I only used to do that around my mother. "Yes, Demyx?" I asked, blinking as jerking back to get away from his hand. He grinned, popping up in front of me. I feel like it was a definite invasion of personal space, seeing as his face was only about four inches away from mine. A bright blush rose on my cheeks, and I vividly remembered my dream. Oh God, somebody please shoot me! "Zexy, are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head. The expression on his face made my face even redder. "Zexy!" Demyx squeaked, seeing how red my face was, his eyebrows shooting up. I think I was going to die of embarrassment.

Just then, my door slammed open again. "GODDAMMIT DEMYX! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" Looking towards the door, there was Xigbar huffing and puffing. I think I was about to die from embarrassment or something. Xigbar stood there, before strutting over, grabbing Demyx by the collar of his vest, and dragging him out of my room. Before he closed the door, he glanced over his shoulder. "I suggest you get dressed already, Zex. We're taking you hunting today."

I sat in silence for a few minutes before some of the words clicked, bringing a few unpleasant memories as well. Ansem attacked me last time, before I could go hunting. I had heard that the clan hunted animals. Though I wasn't aware of what animals we could hunt in the area.

As I pondered the idea of what wildlife was in the area, I got dressed. Today I chose to wear a pair of black jeans and a leaf green turtleneck with black converse. Hey, it was nearing winter. I don't care if I was immortal, I don't like the cold. I ended up meeting our hunting group out in the main room. The group consisted of Xigbar, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. Me too, but that should be obvious. We headed out, Demyx bugging Xigbar, but something seemed **forced** about his smile. Xigbar looked kind of uncomfortable as well. Axel and Roxas were holding a quiet conversation while they would glance at the vampire hunter and blond in front them. I wonder what happened between Xigbar and Demyx. Did the fight after waking me up? Or was it about me being turned or how things have happened since? I could ask Demyx but he might become depressed or try to deny it. I don't think asking Xigbar would have been the smartest thing to do. Axel and Roxas don't always have all the facts either. Right before I could get completely lost in my thoughts, Xigbar signaled the group to stop.

Axel sniffed the air and grinned, looking somewhat feral. Roxas merely became silent, his eyes slowly scanning the nearby plant life. Demyx too fell silent. He looked a lot more alert. Xigbar turned to look me in the eye. "Now what do you know about when a vampire hunts for blood?" he asked me. "Nothing." I told him, my gaze turning from his when Axel shifted off to my right, looking like he wanted to take off. Xigbar called my attention back when he began to talk once more. "When a vampire hunts, they tend to act more like their instincts tell them to. Another example is that they act more like animals. A vampire's main weapons are their claws, fangs, speed, and strength. When an animal catches the attention of a vampire, they stop thinking like people and let start thinking like animals. A hunting vampire is about as dangerous as a starving one. You can watch one of the others to get an idea. I'll be going off on my own, away from you guys. When you hear my gun, it's time to head back." he explained, before walking off into the trees. His footsteps faded away after a while.

I turned to look at Demyx, since most often, I understand the things he says better than anyone else. He motioned me over to him, and whispered. "We can watch Axel and Roxas first, since they both hunt on the ground. Let's get up into the tree." He then pointed to a reasonable spot where we could watch. Once we were in the trees, Axel began to slink along the group, acting like a panther. A bright red panther. He stalked through a few bushes and around a few trees, before he went ridged. A few meters away was a deer. The only reason it hadn't fled was that Axel was downwind and the red head was completely silent. Slowly, he began to creep up towards the unsuspecting mammal, and once he was a few feet away, he flitted, pouncing unto the deer, using it's shock to snap it's neck. We turned to find Roxas while Axel fed.

The blond had moved a few feet away from Axel, and had been stalking his prey as well. Since Roxas was smaller and had just recently been hunting, he had chosen to go after a rabbit. When Axel had brought down the deer, the sudden movement had startled the rabbit, sending it running. The blond took off after it, flitting and quickly catching up, knocking it into a tree, where I heard it's spine snap, killing it instantly. I flinched at the sound. To kill something so easily and without regret kept reminding me of my father. Of course, these were animals and nature worked like that... Still I couldn't help but make the connection. Though this was just about the only thing we could do so we wouldn't have to hunt humans. If I had to hunt humans, I don't think I would have been so accepting of the whole vampire deal.

Demyx smiled in understanding. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I'm going to hunt near the river, since I like the fish there. Try not to take on one of the bears, okay?" he grinned, pointing in the direction I guess the river was in, before he jumped out of the tree and left. I took a deep breath before I moved into the higher branches. I had no idea what I was going to hunt. This would be a great place to let my wings out, except I didn't have any holes in my shirt for them to go through, and I happen to like this shirt a lot. So in they stay. Xigbar said vampires let their instincts take over when they hunt. I rolled my shoulders before closing my eyes. Instincts, natural acts.... it felt like I was falling under water in my mind. Opening my eyes once more, it was like everything was clearer. I could also feel the thirst better. It was like a prickling in the back of my throat. Shifting, I moved to begin hunting.

* * *

**(Roxas' POV)**

After I finished my meal and came back to myself, I noticed Axel was still eating, but he looked almost finished. I turned to where I heard movement. It was Zexion, up in the tree. He had shifted into a slight four-legged stance, and just opened his eyes. Of course, I could only see one, considering his other eye was covered by his hair. His eyes were cat-like, like everyone in the clan's were when we let ourselves go. He leapt out of the tree, landing swiftly before he began to stalk off, obviously catching the scent of something he liked.

I glanced back at Axel. The pyro was still eating. I could wait for him to finish, or I could trail Zexion. Decisions decisions... You know what, I think I'll go follow Zexion. Though I might regret it. All well. Since meeting Axel, I really just don't care for consequences as much as I should. It was easy to follow Zexion, but then again, this was his first time hunting. To humans, he would have appeared extremely experienced. To hunters or other vampires, though, it was as clear as day that he was new at this. I continued to follow him until he came across a rocky landmark. I almost didn't see that his prey was there. It was a young bobcat that had been causing nothing but trouble, attacking people and their pets. It was staring at a moving mouse, but when it finally saw Zexion, it snarled at him. He snarled back, before crouching. Somehow, if I looked close enough, it almost looked like Zexion was completely aware of what he was doing, and was controlling his actions with his mind, not his instincts. But Zexion was just a fledgling, so that couldn't be right.

The fight only lasted a few seconds, both beings slashing and snarling at each other. Then the bobcat made a fatal mistake and tried to leap at Zexion, who attack his unguarded belly, practically knocking the cat into the rocks, before he was on it, drinking its blood. The cat couldn't even yowl. So I guess it's easy to say what Zexion's preference was. Axel liked big prey that he could scare easily and then chase. I liked small prey that I could also chase. Saix liked stalking anything large with Xemnas. Though Xemnas was a lot more strategic, always using plans. Demyx liked fish. For reasons I have yet to really figure out. I probably could if I listened to his energetic squealing when he spoke about them, but it was habit to tune him out. And Zexion apparently liked anything that could kill him if he made the wrong move. I could hear Axel now. '_The little emo likes to be a daredevil!_'

I wonder if Axel finished yet.

* * *

**(Zexion's POV)**

After I finished and came back to myself, I wiped the remaining blood on my mouth and chin off. Right after I did that and sat back on the balls of my feet, my hands reaching down to touch my toes, though I was wearing sneakers. I sighed and then there was a loud squeal, coming from something that knocked me backwards. It turns out the blur that ran into me was Demyx, who had also let out the squeal, as mortifying as that can be. I ended up landing on the **very** solid earth, with Demyx on top of me, hugging me and saying something really fast, like a girl does. Fast enough that all you really hear is the tone, which is very high pitched. I didn't understand a word he said. Though his... **close proximity**... reminded me of this morning. Which reminded me of my dream. My very embarrassing dream. Of my very hot friend.

I didn't just think that.

It was then that I heard, since I couldn't really see anything with Demyx on top of me, Roxas trying, and failing, to keep his snickering silent. If I could see around Demyx's chest, I would glare. But I couldn't so I pretended in my head that I could see him and glare and that he dropped to the ground in shock. Which helped me cool down a little bit. Sadly, I think the universe hates me right now, cause Axel showed up and started to laugh. Very loudly. He didn't even **try** to keep quiet. I was gonna sick Larxene on him once we got back. Maybe lock him in the basement with her. **He was going to SUFFER!** Thank the Gods that Xigbar's rifle went off. Demyx was off me in a flash. "Time to go!" he chirped. With a sigh, I got up and followed after the others, who had started to flit over to the meeting place. Xigbar was already there, and from there, we all headed back home. I quickly went to my room, to try and distract myself from the morning with a good book, maybe get ahead in class work.

But before I did that, I kicked Axel down the stairs into the basement Larxene was hanging around in, with all her favorite torture toys.

* * *

**AN:Finally. I tried working on this chapter earlier, but my dad's laptop died again. Sadly, it stayed dead. I mourn my dad's laptop. It was an old Gateway. He got it like a decade ago. So he got a new computer. The only difference is it's a Windows Vista. But I have internet and word so I'm good. And Windows Media Player so I can listen to cds while I type. So it's all good. Nothing really happened in this chapter except maybe some foreshadowing. And Zexion's plotting against Axel. Though if you think about it, Axel deserved it. And it's hard to believe that Axel and Larxene are actually close friends with the way they act. But instead of my mindless chatter, let's see what reviews I can answer.**

**Sky Blue Baby- I updated! Gosh I feel proud...**

**6cloakedschemer- Ha Ha! *points at you* You have failed to poison me! And I put out a chapter. Again. I keep looking at the Cirqu du Freak series when I go to the bookstore. Is it actually good?**

**I'll get out the next chapter as soon as it flows from my unconscious mind into my conscious mind. I just can't seem to remember what it was going to be about. This is what happens when I don't plan these things out. Then again, if I planned it out, I probably wouldn't be writing it, cause I'd loose interest. Or I could just type a bunch of chapters and hold out on you until I feel I can start posting them. But some of you would probably threaten to maim me, so I won't do that. But the story won't die, mainly because the reviewers would somehow hunt me down and tie me to a chair until I did write. Or maybe something worse.... Anyways, hope you guys all like the chapter!**


	9. First Move, Missing Fledgling

**Phantom: Okay, I am so sorry this took forever to write. We kept having computer issues, especially when the internet went out for three days. Three very dark, horrible days. But I finally sat down last night and typed for about two hours. Finally! Anyways, I'm so sorry for the delay. I refuse to let this story die.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The First Move Made**

**(Zexion's POV)**

It had been quiet, like the calm before a major storm. Everyone was wired, waiting for that first move. Even Axel had stopped causing trouble at school. I could tell that if it kept up like this, we were going to end up at each others' throats. Though maybe that's what Ansem wants. No, wait, he wants us to suffer by his hands, not kill each other off.

It didn't help that nobody would talk about the situation when we were home. And I wasn't to fight unless absolutely necessary. But I remembered absolutely everything I was taught. Though physically I was weak with a sword, so to speak. I was pretty good with a rapier, but other than that I was bound to loose my head in the upcoming fight. I mean that literately. I did however find some of the most interesting books in the library.

Spell books.

And they were very interesting. I ended up loosing a few hours of sleep since I couldn't put them down. And with each page I read, I learned new spells and the like. Including poisons. I had tried out a few low power spells, and they worked quite successfully. I do need to practice to build up my stamina, however. I can only cast a handful of higher power spells right now as well as a ton of low power ones. I don't think Xemnas-san knew about my new little hobby. I'm not sure if he would approve.

Though the spells might explain how Axel manages to light things on fire constantly.

Or not. He may just be a pyro who's very fond of causing trouble.

I'll go with the second option. It seems believable. Axel isn't known for being able to remember things, let alone read books.

So we were at school. And of course, Roxas and Axel were in another class, like usual. And I was in the changing room for gym.

Ah, the joys of gym. Today we were going to be playing dodge ball. And I say whoever came up with that game was a sadistic bastard. Honestly, only sadistic people want to play dodge ball. How many sane people have you met who actually want to get hit with a red rubber ball going at mach five? I know I don't.

Basically, all I'm saying is…

I HATE DODGE BALL.

Of course, I hate gym in general, since I always end up being wounded somehow. So it all makes sense as to why I'm taking so long changing clothes. In fact, I don't actually mind failing gym, if it meant I don't have to participate in it anymore. Either way, I had just finished changing when a very cold and calloused hand brushed across the back of my neck.

Out of reflex, I turned my head to see who or what was touching me.

And standing behind me with a cold fire burning in his eyes was none other than Riku Crescent.

Someone I had been specifically told to avoid, as he could hurt me or I could get him hurt.

And his eyes were beginning to turn red.

My eyes widened as I turned to face him completely. "R-Riku? What are you doing? Class is going to start in a few minutes…." I stuttered, my back hitting the lockers when Riku took a few steps closer. His eyes turned fully red, cat-like pupils included. I paled a bit.

Then my mouth was covered by one of his hands faster than I could see it, since I was too busy staring at his face. His other hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing. I started struggling when I couldn't breathe. Soon, I started thrashing, clawing at his wrists. He wouldn't budge, even when I drew blood. Spots were clouding my vision and I whacked my hand against the locker, my nails scratching against the metal.

And then I was out.

**(Riku's POV)**

I can't believe I was doing this to Zexion. I could tell he was a fledgling when he first transferred to the school, and it was obvious he didn't know how to fight back very well. Why would Ansem try to hurt him in the first place? And why was he so moody when he couldn't kill him the first time he attacked?

Then against he was working with that human scientist now. That disgusting Hojo man. I can't believe a human like him exists. Even Seph hates him.

But still, I really wish he hadn't ordered me to bring him back. A kidnapping so to say. But Hojo wants him brought back, and Ansem agreed with him. I don't like him and he hasn't done anything to me, so if he asked for Zexion specifically, I can only dread what he'll do to him. The boy is still a fledgling, who isn't older than when he was turned. No decades or centuries under his belt. It makes me feel sick to my stomach.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered, lifting his limp body over my shoulder before flitting out of the school and back to that hell.

* * *

**(Xemnas' POV)**

The young ones should be getting back from school right about now. It was getting worrying, how no attacks were being made. Ansem wasn't known for being patient, especially since all of his fledglings are excellent swordsmen, except for the girls. And I had had a dreadful feeling all day. Like something horrible had happened.

I can hear Axel now. They must be home. Axel always gets noisier when he gets home, complaining about school and the homework he has to do. I don't know why he complains. He chose to go to school again, so it's his own fault.

Walking out to the main foyer, I was surprised to see only Axel and Roxas. Speaking loud enough to be heard I asked, "Where is Zexion? He hasn't gotten a detention, has he?"

Axel went quiet, staring at me. Roxas spoke up. "We thought he went on ahead of us. Since our last class is on the other side of the school. If he got a detention, he would have texted us or something to let us know."

That dreadful felling turned into dawning horror. Something had gone wrong. I felt along the link we shared, only to meet blackness. I couldn't reach Zexion. I could sense that he was alive, most likely unconscious. But I couldn't tell where he was. Something was blocking me. And the only person who could block me was…

"**Ansem."**

* * *

**(Third Person)**

Laughter. Maniacal, twisted laughter.

"Nice to see you back, my angel."

* * *

**Phantom: Okay, the chapter may be short, but it's still important. The main character has been kidnapped! Dun dun dun...**

**Review Time!**

**What About Today- I'm glad Zexion makes you giggle and that you like Demyx so much. And I'll hope you remember whatever that thought was. And aha! I'm in your inbox. XD**

**thegreatwhitewolf- I know, I had a hard time choosing what he'd go after. But I'm glad with what I chose. And no one shall know what our favorite little Zexy is planning until the story starts to end. Maybe.**

**Reno-is-a-Turk- I keep looking at the Cirque de Freak series everytime I go to the bookstore, but I can't make up my mind whether or not to buy it.**

**DeNiSaY60- Yeah, no rush. I took me so long to finally get over my writer's block.... Evil accursed thing it is....**

**xXxanti-socialxXx- I posted, just not soon. So sorry.**

**PencilsLovePaper- Wow, thank you, I'm surprised to get comments like this, considering some of the characters seem OOC. But I should remedy that. And this story will continue, even if I have to kill myself. And should that happen, I'll continue the story from the other side.**

* * *


	10. The War Begins

****************************************

****

**Phantom: I can't believe it's been six months since I updated this. But that's mostly my fault, since I couldn't figure out what this capture was going to be like, since I have none of this planned out or written down before hand, not to mention I only saved this on the computer upstairs. So most of the time when I wanted to work on it, my brother was on the computer or I was on the computer downstairs, where the chapter wasn't saved. Then the computer got infected again, and was gone for most of a week.**

**I've also gotten obsessed with Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Pokemon in honor of HeartGold and SoulSilver, which aren't out until the 14th. I have to wait all the way until Sunday and it's driving me crazy. And homework keeps getting in the way of typing. But excuses are excuses, so go ahead and READ!**

_

* * *

_

******Chapter 10: The War Begins**

**(Roxas' POV)**

It had been almost a week since Zexion went missing. I don't think any of us could have been more stressed. Zexion was only a fledgling, yet Ansem had him kidnapped. And kept him alive, but Xemnas couldn't even tell what was going on. The link was being blocked.

Even Axel was being quiet.

Xemnas had shut himself up in his rooms, Saix staying with him, while Demyx was suffering through shock and depression in his own rooms.

Xigbar had even gotten upset. He kept fingering his guns, obviously wanting to go and track them down.

It was about a day later that we got the news.

It came from another hunter, a lanky man with long platinum blond hair and icy green eyes. The famed scientist Vexen. He arrived on a cloudy day, slightly worse for wear. Xigbar reacted immediately, dragging him to Xemnas' rooms, banging on the door and shouting until Saix let him in. Then it was quiet for a while, whatever was being said behind those doors couldn't be heard by any of us. Demyx had even come out his room at Xigbar's frantic shouting.

For a tense hour, we all hovered around the main sitting room near Xemnas' room, waiting for some sign that _something_ was happening. Everyone was wired.

Finally, Xemnas came out of his rooms, Saix and the two hunters following. His face was drawn in that serious and detached mask that I've only seen when he would fight with his brother. Demyx was the first to speak up. "What's happened?"

****************************************

******

* * *

**

**(Vexen's POV)**

The stress was thick enough, I could cut it with a knife. Xemnas had drawn himself to his full height, looking over each of his fellow vampires. I stepped up.

"The Sharpshooter had asked me to look into your fledgling's past and see if I could find anything leading to why Ansem took an interest in him. His father was an old coworker of mine, before I moved to a different lab. We had a disagreement over our morals and procedures. He was considered officially insane and fired, but he continued on with his work..." I started off, the three younger vampires immediately turning their attention to me.

The red head spoke up first. "What work? And what does this have to do with Zexion?"

"You are aware that he was a human experiment. The experimentation on young Zexion was his father's work. Back in the labs, he had no problem doing experiments on live humans. Experiments that weren't safe. More often than not, the human subjects died. At first, the subjects were willing, given a release to sign. They were mostly jail inmates who wanted to make a quick buck. But then Hojo started bringing in orphans, and other unwilling subjects. He was fired when the higher ups found about it, but they didn't turn him in or file an official police report, trying to save face. It was obvious that while he was at the labs, he directed his attention at the subjects once he truly went insane. When he was fired, he went home to his wife and son, who happened to be Zexion. They became his new subjects, his wife dying from the experiments, while his son became the only successful experiment." I calmly explained, while my thoughts were concentrated on Hojo's recent disappearance.

Xigbar spoke up for me. "Hojo went missing, and then Zexion was kidnapped. What surveillance we had on Ansem showed that he ordered Zexion's capture, while he is willingly employing Hojo so to speak. Which mean's Zexion may not be in control of himself. Especially if the experiments on your fledgling started up again."

Horror was present on the tall blond vampire's face, while the smaller blond looked devastated. The red head was gaping. Xigbar huffed. "Zexion was spotted along with Riku Crescent and Sora Skyheart, attacking one of the minor hunter bases, where Vexen had been working. He was wearing one of Ansem's fledglings' uniforms."

The silence was like a physical blow to the three vampires. Saix and Xemnas were blank faced, standing in their own black cloaked uniforms. If one looked close enough, they could see the sheathes for Xemnas' aura weapons, and the space for Saix's aura claymore.

"Furthermore..." Xigbar growled out.

All eyes shot to him, sans Xemnas and Saix.

"Ansem's fledglings have officially made their move, and are on the move to the canyons, where we believe they plan to settle themselves for the fight. It has been decided that the Hunter's Organization will be joining this coven in the battle and every available fighter is to be mobilized and head directly over to the canyons to intercept Ansem and his coven before they can truly get ready."

That caught their attention, and the flitted off, no doubt to get in uniform and grab their weapons. They were back in front of us in seconds, Xemnas already moving towards the door. They all filed out before flitting off in unison, heading towards the canyons.

Xigbar jogged over to his hummer, yanking open the door before he leapt in, starting the engine in a roar. I slipped into the passenger's seat before his foot hit the gas pedal. We shot off like a rocket, close to the speed of a flitting vampire. The vehicle was stocked full of guns, blades, and all kinds of vampire hunting tools. It was going to be a bloody fight, which most of us might not make it out of.

The radio in the car crackled to life.

""Sharpshooter! Chilly Academic! Report!"

"Chilly Academic here! We're on our way! The coven has taken off before us! They are uniformed and armed! Assist them as best you can to get them to the main fledglings, if not Ansem himself!" I ordered through the radio. May the Gods help us through this...

************************************

**********

* * *

**********************************************

**(Demyx's POV)**

Hang in there Zexion! We'll figure a way to save you! I swear on it.

_I swear...._

************************

**********

* * *

**

Phantom: Review Time! This is as good as I could get the chapter, since is being funky.

**DeNiSaY60- Don't worry, I have to reread what I write all the time just so I don't forget.**

**Reno-is-a-Turk****- I've lost complete interest in them since the preview for the movie came out. I have a suspicion it's gonna end up like Twilight.**

**Myde the Turk- You know, I purposely didn't write what happened to Zexion in this chapter just for suspense. And none of you have threatened to kill me yet...**

**youngnozomi- School gets in the way with my typing and updating, so don't feel bad. And if I tell you what happens next now, what would be the point of adding another chapter?**


End file.
